Famous
by krsw1151
Summary: Being in the spotlight was exhilarating, but it was the moments off stage that mattered most to her. Celebrity AU. Contestshipping


**Here is a celebrity Contestshipping story for you! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One  
****The Spotlight**

She lived for it.

The huge stage that seemed to go on forever and ever. The bright lights that caused sweat to drip down her face and that blinded her. The cheering from the crowd that rang in her ears. The microphone in her hand. Every strum of the guitars. Every key on the piano. Every beat of the drum. She could feel it in the floor, through her feet and into her body.

She lived for it.

May was breathing heavily with a huge smile on her face as the song ended and the cheering erupted. She couldn't hear what the audience was saying due to her panting but that didn't matter to her. All she cared about was the high she was on. The energy of the theater made her heartbeat quicken and it just made her want to keep singing, despite the concert being over.

"Thank you everyone!" She shouted into the mic. "Thanks for coming out! Hope you had as much fun as I did!"

The resounding cheer was a good indicator that they felt the same way. With multiple waves and air kisses, May left the stage, a skip in her step as she high fived the band on her way out.

Immediately she was crowded by so many people at once.

"Great job!"

"Here's some water!"

"Don't forget you have a meet and greet with the V.I.P. fans in a few minutes."

May was immediately whisked away by a crowd of people. Going from one thing to another in a quick blur. She eventually made it to her dressing room, closing the door behind her and letting out a tired sigh. Being on stage really made her feel great, a high that she couldn't get any other way. But everything that happened behind the scenes sometimes just made her exhausted.

"What's wrong, April? Tired?"

May whipped her head around but relaxed immediately when she saw who it was. Drew was sitting on the couch, absentmindedly twirling a rose in his hand and smirking up at her.

She rolled her eyes and made her way over to him, "A little. And quit calling me that," she plopped down next to her boyfriend and leaned against him. "Breaking into my dressing room, huh?"

"It's not breaking in if I'm allowed to be in here," he held the rose out to her and she took it gently, bringing it up to her nose and smiling at the scent. "That was a good show."

She looked at him over the rose. "You were watching?"

"On the monitors," he replied and May nodded. Drew was an actor and May was sure that if he had been in the crowd, he'd be swallowed up and they'd have to send a search party after him. May giggled at the thought. As cocky as Drew portrayed himself to be, he did not handle huge crowds of screaming fans well.

Drew rose an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

May shook her head. "Nothing, nothing." She rested her head on his shoulder and he automatically wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "How was your shoot?"

Being a famous singer was an amazing thing. She would never give it up for anything. But it was a lot. She was always in the studio or on stage or traveling around to various locations or in meeting after meeting. There was hardly any time for a personal life, and Drew being an actor was an even harder adjustment. It was rare that they had even a whole day just by themselves. And there were times when they wouldn't see each other for days at a time even though they lived together.

So being here, just leaning on him as they talked about the day was one of the most important moments for May. She could hear his heartbeat and it was calming. It brought her down from her high in a slow, methodical way.

"Dawn was here earlier," Drew said as he finished talking about the shoot for the movie he's currently starring in.

She glanced up at him. "She was? What for?"

"She wanted to get a drink together, get the group back together or whatever. She said she wouldn't take no for an answer."

May giggled. "Sounds like Dawn alright." A memory popped in her head and her smile grew. "Remember when we were in high school and we used to just hang out in the living room of Paul's place, eat pizza and sing karaoke?"

"You and Dawn sang karaoke," Drew reminded her. "You just dragged me along and imposed on Paul."

"She waved his comment off. "However you want to remember it, it was still a lot of fun. Now we're here," she waved a hand around the room. "Hard to believe, huh? That we're famous celebrities now?"

Drew shrugged. "I try not to think about it."

That confused May. She sat up and looked at him with a questioning gaze.

Drew shrugged again. "I didn't get into acting to be famous. I got into it because it was what I wanted to do. The celebrity aspect never really appealed to me."

May understood. She had known Drew practically her whole life and while the spotlight was great, the attention wasn't.

"Would you change it though?"

Drew looked at her intently, contemplating an answer. Instead of a verbal one, he leaned down and kissed her. It was gentle yet intense, like he needed to convey a deeper message through their lips. His hand cupped her chin and May inched closer, hand not holding the rose grabbing his shirt. It was a passionate kiss that wasn't rushed, one that they could savor without having to worry about the next thing they had to do.

Drew pulled back slowly, breath ghosting over her lips. May was breathless as her eyes slowly opened and peered half lidded at his.

"Never," he whispered.

She smiled. "Me neither."

May had a meet and greet with her fans but she rested against Drew as they spoke to each other in quiet voices as she waited for her manager to come collect her. This life was a lot, but she was content.


End file.
